


Their beginning

by Sharky456



Series: Nedley's auto repairs [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: How Nicole Haught, a mechanic, met Waverly Earp, a double major university student.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Nedley's auto repairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The road help**

Nicole’s 30 minutes into her shift at the road help center her boss owns. She does this 3 times a week for some extra cash, on top of her regular job as a mechanic. Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. The shitty shifts that no one in their right mind would want to pick up. She’s learned to keep herself entertained with books and mobile games.

This Friday night however she doesn’t even get to open the new book she downloaded on her phone, before a call comes in.

*Nedley’s road help. How may be of assistance? * The words come out passively and with a usual dead tone.

*Hi, my car won’t start. * a smooth high voice says.

*My name is Nicole and I can be with you shortly, ma’am. What is your location and name? * Nicole continues.

Nicole logs the information into the system and hurriedly locks up and jumps into the tow truck. The location is right in the center of town. Next to a little saloon type bar called, Shorty’s.

A slight brunette woman is leaned against a ’97 red Jeep Wrangler. She assumes that is Waverly.

*Miss Waverly? * She asks as she approaches.

The woman looks up. The person approaching her is wearing a backwards black baseball cap, red wavy hair sticking out from under it, and dark blue overalls with the logo of the road help center on the left side of the chest and a white name tag with “Cole” written in black on the right.

*That’s me. Are you Nicole? * she asks and makes a vague gesture towards the name tag.

*Yes ma’am. They charge by the letter. * the redhead confirms with a small smile. *So, the jeep won’t start? *

*Oh, yes. It makes a noise, but it doesn’t start. * Waverly explains.

*Mind trying again for me, please? *And Nicole crosses her fingers and hopes the tow truck won’t be needed tonight.

The hood is popped, and she listens intently to the sound the car makes when the slight brunette in dark jeans and light blue crop top turns the key. The clicking sound almost has the mechanic sighing in relief. But then, nothing is that simple. She notices the numbers scribbled in white marker on the side of the battery. It’s been changed less than a week ago. She motions for Waverly to stop her attempts and does an inspection with her flashlight of all the wiring and looks over the fuse box too.

She leaves the hood open and walks to the passenger side. Through the open window she faces the brunette.

*The starter is good; it won’t start because there’s a voltage loss somewhere. I noticed you got the battery replaced a few days back, from what I can see of the wires, they’re good, that makes me think it’s the alternator. If it is, then it doesn’t charge the battery while you drive, and so the battery drains in days. I have a multimeter in the truck, I can check the battery to make sure. But it’s most likely the alternator. * She explains.

Waverly nods at her and mumbles an okay. It’s obvious to Nicole that the car is important to its owner and it shows by how well taken care of it is.

Nicole retrieves her multimeter and connects it to the battery. It’s in spec for these cars, 13-14 V. The alternator then. She tells as much to the other woman.

*I could tow it to the shop or jump start it and you can drive home, ma’am. It wouldn’t start in the morning, but you can contact a mechanic of your choice for pick up. * Nicole lays down the options.

The shorter woman sighs, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

*I’m already late anyway. Can you take us home, please? * she asks.

Nicole nods with a smile as Waverly uses plural to refer to herself and the cherry red jeep. The redhead moves quickly with practiced ease. She already parked the truck Infront of the jeep, so she just drops the ramp and hooks the jeep to the winch. As soon as that’s done Nicole engages the jeep’s e-brake and secures the rear axle.

She opens the passenger side door for Waverly and helps her stabilize as she slips on the small step. A quick hand wraps around Waverly’s forearm and keeps her from tipping sideways.

Nicole’s hand feels too warm from the contact and Waverly’s arms feels tingly. The brunette mumbles a thanks as she slides into the tall seat.

Nicole starts up and follows directions from her passenger. She makes small talk, asks Waverly what she does and is immediately impressed when the shorter brunette says she bartends part time at Shorty’s and is also working on two different majors through online courses. Psychology and Ancient languages.

The drive is just long enough for Nicole to get genuinely interested in every answer she gets from Waverly. And she in return looks a little surprised that another real human is not only tolerant of her ramblings about her studies but seems interested enough to ask questions.

When they end up at a large password locked gate, the redhead’s throat dries a little bit. The tall pillars and the large “EARP” carved into the left one, almost have her embarrassed to have thought to ask the smart pretty woman out for coffee sometime.

She drives through the gate as soon as Waverly unlocks it from her smart watch. Nicole drives up the long driveway and after indication parks off to the side of a fountain to release the jeep.

The mechanic lets the jeep on the gravel and then pulls a form and a pen for Waverly to fill for her insurance company.

*Thank you, ma’am. * Her customer service manners slipping passed her out of habit. *If you do decide to choose Nedley’s auto shop, here’s my card. * Nicole pulls a card out of her chest pocket and offers it out.

The shorter woman thanks the mechanic and then they both stand there, awkwardly. Both trying to find something else to say but neither having the brain capacity at this hour.

*Goodnight miss Waverly. * Nicole taps her baseball cap and turns to get in the truck.

The soft “Goodnight Nicole” makes her smile before she starts up and drives away.

Nicole spends the remainder of her shift drinking coffee, smoking and pretending to read as she thinks about the woman, she just had the pleasure of meeting.


	2. Chapter 2: The fix

Nicole gets back to work at noon. Because the groceries and the rent aren’t going to be payed by themselves.

She’s working on a black lifted Chevy F350 when the telephone on the wall of her bay rings.

*Cole Haught at Nedley’s auto shop. * She answers.

*Hi, Nicole, this is Waverly. With the red jeep that wouldn’t start. * A hesitant voice begins.

*Hello, Waverly. How can I help? * She asks.

*Can I get a pickup to the shop? *

*Of course, I’m in the middle of a service so I’ll pass the call to Nedley to send you someone. *

Nicole thinks the disappointment she picks up in the brunette’s tone is just her wishful thinking.

Nedley sends Champ and she curses herself. The guy hits on anything that breathes, and he is very obnoxious about it. She grinds her teeth and works as fast as she can to finish the truck and roll it out of her bay so she can be the one to work on Waverly’s jeep. As she parks the F350 out to be picked up, she hears the tow truck pull in.

Nicole jogs up to the passenger door and lets a very uncomfortable looking Waverly to step out.

*The bay with the blue toolbox is mine. I’m sorry about Champ. *

The redhead works quickly to roll the jeep down from the ramp and uses the slight momentum to push the jeep into her bay.

*The hell are you doing Haught? * Champ growls as soon as he makes it out of the tow truck.

Before Nicole can square up to the annoying man, Nedley calls for Waverly and holds his arms open for hug. Turns out he is her father’s friend and is like an uncle to the brunette.

Nicole lights a cigarette and gets to work on the removing jeep’s alternator. Unable to refrain from glancing to the window into Nedley’s office and delighted to catch Waverly looking her way too.

Thankfully an alternator change is relatively easy on these older jeeps. A bit fiddly to get the part out but Nicole is good with her hands in tight spaces. She double tests the alternator to make sure this is the faulty component.

Unfortunately, when Waverly has caught up with Nedley and comes out to Nicole’s bay for a chat. The mechanic is already almost done and is bolting on the new part.

Nicole stamps out her cigarette in a piston welded to the side of her toolbox and clears her throat.

*Hey, would you like to get coffee with me sometime? * her hands are balled into fists deep in her coverall’s pockets.

Waverly’s intelligent eyes study her. Her ears go as red as her hair and the shorter woman notices immediately. She smirks at the mechanic, but it has no real bite to it.

*I’d like that. *

*Great, cool. * Nicole smiles at the woman sitting in her rolling stool.

She pulls a marker from her pocket and digs around her screwdriver drawer for the notepad she keeps in there. Nicole scribbles her personal number down and hands the piece of paper to Waverly.

The two women stand there looking at each other dopily like idiots and Nedley rolls his eyes.

*Cole! The Harley is next! * He yells from his office’s now open window.

*Yes, sir! * Nicole salutes.

Waverly laughs as she gets handed her car’s keys.

*I’ll see you? * Nicole asks hesitantly.

Waverly nods with a smile as she backs the jeep out and then leaves.

And Nicole goes back to work, a dumb smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story took a while. Stuff happened that kept this half complete and then it was hard to write. I somehow ended up with two different versions with different plots. This was hard to write and I'm not happy with it, but I wanted to post it because I promised it.


End file.
